TheGirlBehindYou
JanaLoveFlora (now TheGirlBehindYou), is a sassy person and you can't basically control her life. She was designed (wut) to annoy people and was sent by Herobrine to kill people in this wiki. :3 That's my sarcastic intro. *ehem ehem* Okay... let's get this straight. Hi everyone, I'm Jana, and I love killing people! *IM NOT OLAF* *TAKE 3 SLAVES, TAKE 3* Imma be serious now. I'm TheGirlBehindYou, previously known as JanaLoveFlora. Pink has never been my first priority. Second of all (how da hell did i get here) my people are my friends. :3 in ze 3rd I love, love, loooove Math so much. About this alien person Just would like to thank Arcus for the infos. Lol sorry I didn't ask for it. *Age: Secret :3 *Gender: Female, obviously. *Birthday: July 2. I'm a Cancer. *Nationality: Proud Filipino. *Allergies: Dust (Asthma) *Dominant Hand: I'm training myself to be ambidextrous. Right now I'm... *Occupation: Stalker *Favorite Movie(s): HTTYD 1 & 2 *Favorite Book(s): The Selection and its sequels (The Elite, The One, The Heir and The Crown) Character Personality As I said, I'm a very sassy person. *TAKE 2* Okay, okay, fine. I'm very sarcastic (as you can see), kind, helpful and selfish at times. I am known in my school for being so smart that, yeah, basically squeezed the envy out of the pop kids. I'm kind of a daredevil :3 I'm scared of my own imagination, scared of the dark and spiders and mimes and clowns... and yeah. Do you think that I'm suddenly that girl who ALWAYS backstabs you? Well, think again. Everyone thinks that I'm so "Ms. Smartypants" and that-girl-who-is-so-unbelievably-fearless-but-being-feared-by-everyone. I have that getting-bullied to bullying story. Well, gotta tell that in another, let's see, 44 years. Fanmade... everything! OCs NOTE: Characters with Italic text are Jana's sister's creations. (She doesn't know how to post so Jana needs to post 'em.) Glace Snow - Daughter of the Snow Queen from the Fairytale The Snow Queen Gianne Giant - Daughter of the Giant from the fairytale Jack and the Beanstalk Veronica Dark - Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West from the fairytale Wizard of Oz. Elizabeth Light - Daughter of the Good Witch of the South from the fairytale Wizard of Oz. Annabelle Tremaine - Daughter of one of the Ugly Stepsistes from the fairytale Cinderella. Bella Lockes - Daughter of Goldilocks from the fairytale Goldilocks and the Three Bears Sunset Fire - Daughter of a legend, the Phoenix. Marianna Mirror - Daughter of The Magic Mirror from the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Jasmine O'Hair - Daughter of Rapunzel from the fairytale Rapunzel. Ciara Rose - Daughter of Beauty and the Beast from the fairytale Beauty and the Beast. Danielle and Daniel Gale - Adopted Daughter and Son of Dorothy Gale from the fairytale Wizard of Oz. Jazz Beanstalk - Son of Jack from the fairytale Jack and the Beanstalk. Fanfiction Created *As Good as Cold Planned *The Falling Star *Dannie's Fear *Flamin' Anger *Mystical Secret *Ciara's Wrong Answer *Fear the Witch *Dark Against Light Books I am still finishing the cover, that's why. *Glace Snow's Story *Gianne Giant's Story *Elizabeth Light's Story *Veronica Dark's Story *The Fire, The Ice, The Giant *New Furry Frenemy *Legend of the Swamp Relationships Family She is a real life person, duh. But, she created her own story. Friends She has a lot of friends because she is friendly. Pet She always wants a white chihuahua.. *She has won many contests, mostly 2nd place. Category:JanaLoveFlora Category:Driver